


Anniversary

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Knitting, M/M, coming out to you dad/boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Cor's bed-ridden, which is unusual enough that Regis checks in on his well-being.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> infidusfiles asked: It’s the anniversary of Cor, Nyx, and Drautos getting together, where do they go and what do they do?
> 
>  
> 
> this is part of the "good boys au" that didn't go anyway, but i wrote this first

Regis stares. “Titus, how do you know that?”

Drautos’ face is an impeccable poker face, but Regis saw the momentary panic before it was chased away. “I saw him earlier, Your Majesty.”

“I see,” Regis says. “I didn’t know you and Cor were on friendly terms.”

“Somewhat,” Drautos says honestly, and that, at least, makes sense. Cor is prickly at best, and that’s for those of them who has known him since his childhood. 

“Very well. If he’s in his rooms here at the Citadel, I’ll go see him myself. Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

Drautos’ expression is so very still, that Regis does not trust any of the words he says next. “No, Your Majesty.”

…

Cor is indeed in his room at the Citadel, which is unusual enough. Normally, he spends whatever off time he has in his tiny apartment. Although, Cor has been spending more time in the Citadel, hasn’t he? Regis wonders at what caused the change. 

And aside from the fact that Cor was lying in bed during the day, he looked fine. He has his knitting out, and seems to be in process of making what promises to be a rather cozy sweater. 

Regis casts a critical eye on him, but fails to see anything that’ll reveal the story behind this. “Cor,” he greets. “I heard you were unwell.”

“Reggie,” he greets in return. He frowns. “Who told you that?”

“Drautos did,” he answers, sitting in a chair by Cor’s bed. “I did not know you two were friends.” Especially not well enough friends for Cor to inform Drautos that he wasn’t well.

Cor snorts. “Yeah, friends. And I’m fine. I just can’t walk right now.”

“You can’t?” Regis asks. He reaches for the blankets, intending to pull them off and examine his friend’s legs. “Were you injured?”

“ _No_ ,” Cor says, dropping his knitting, to stop Regis’ hands. “No, I’m fine.”

“If you can’t walk, then that’s something seriuos, Cor! Do you want me to get Clarus in here!” Regis threatens. “We’ll even call Cid.”

“No, gods, Reggie–I can’t  _walk_  because I was  _fucked hard_  last night, okay?” Cor states, and… Regis doesn’t know what to do with that information. “You better not call Clarus or Cid about this, because it’s  _none of their business_.”

Regis gapes. “ _Oh_.”

“Why did you come here?” Cor asks, annoyed. “Or was it just to bother me?”

“Who–” Wait. Drautos. Drautos knew something about Cor’s condition and–“Was it Drautos?” 

“Yeah,” Cor says. “Yeah. We’re fucking now.”

“Oh,” Regis says hollowly. He tries to wrap his mind that, of the two of them together, and can’t. “How long… how long have… you two been together?”

Cor glances at him, and says, “A year.” He pauses, then adds, “A year yesterday.”

It was their anniversary  _yesterday_. That was why–the pieces come together, and Regis says, “I see.”

Cor picks his knitting back up, grunting noncommittally. 

It takes a while for Regis to find words. When he does, he says, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Cor says, brows furrowing. “For what?”

“I’ve been a poor friend if you’ve been in a relationship for a year,” Regis says. “And this is the first I’m hearing of it. I wish I would have known sooner.”

Cor’s shoulders tense. “Well. It’s fine. Now you know.”

Regis murmurs his agreement, and after another awkward silence, remembers the topic he needed to discuss with Cor.

…

Once he has that particular issue wrapped up, he leaves, considering where Drautos might be at the moment and if Regis had the time to go properly threaten him. As he exits, he runs into Nyx Ulric. “Ah, Nyx,” he greets warmly. “How are you?”

“Your Majesty,” Nyx says, falling into standard military rest. “I’m well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Where were you headed?”

Nyx takes a moment too long to answer. “I was–going to check on the Marshal, Your Majesty.”

“Were you?” Regis asks, surprised. What would Nyx have to do with Cor? 

“ _It’s because I’m fucking him too_!” Cor calls out from his room. “ _Just let him through already_!”

Nyx goes red immediately, so fast it’s almost fascinating. His expression doesn’t change, but it’s enough of confirmation. Regis steps out of the way. “Proceed.”

Nyx walks past him into Cor’s room, and closes the door behind him. 

Regis stares at the door, re-evaluating much about what he knew about Cor and his attitude on relationships. 

He shakes his head. Regis will have to talk about this further with Cor, at some point, because he never really is sure if Cor understood how to actually have a relationship, but–

First, he’ll talk to Drautos. Then Nyx, if necessary. 


End file.
